


Light Out

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Series: A Crown of Candy: The Rocks Before War [1]
Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: i'm sad and need to write sad things, it's just, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Ruby’s thoughts as she runs back to the castle for Theo
Series: A Crown of Candy: The Rocks Before War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785442
Kudos: 28





	Light Out

Her footsteps were silent as she ran. As always, her locket glowed with warm light, her connection to her sister given physical form. It was still bright, the light at the edge of her vision, as she took the well-known path back to the castle.

It had all started out so simple. Just another stupid trip to Dulcington. It was supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be _fun_.

Her foot splashed into a puddle and she cursed, looking around to see if she’d caught anyone’s attention. The castle was so close and if she could just get to Theo then Liam and Jet would be fine. However dull she had thought him to be, he was actually amazing and always looked out for them. He would save her. He would _have_ to save her—he wouldn’t let himself live it down otherwise. And Ruby… if Ruby couldn’t at least do this…

Part of her wanted to freeze up. To stay still and just breathe for one moment. One moment where she didn’t have to figure out what to do next or who she could trust or her magic. Just one moment. 

But she couldn’t. There wasn’t one moment. There wasn’t even half a moment. Every second she would waste was a second Jet lay dying. So, she put one foot in front of the other and continued to run. She approached the castle gates and saw something falling from a parapet. It was too far away for her to make it out, but it didn't matter so long as—

The faint glow that Ruby had gotten used to—the comforting, familiar light that had gotten Ruby through all the lectures from their mother. All the cheerful victories of escaping Lapin’s boring lessons. All the days when they weren’t sure of anything but each other, their pinkies linked and settled in the comfort that they would always have of each other.

It didn’t stutter or flicker or fade. It went out like a candle being snuffed by a sharp breath and she knew.

She faltered, her once sure and quiet footsteps echoing as she choked on her tears. And with each hard, fast step she took she remembered.

_Step._

She remembered the first time she saw the Swirler Sisters, enamored at the way they moved and Jet next to her, encouraging her to chase her newest obsession.

_Step._

She remembered when they were little, running through the halls as Theo lumbered after them, Jet snorting as she laughed at his heavy frame.

_Step._

She remembered as she was swinging on the rope to avoid the sinking ship, the look of determination on Jet’s face as she did everything she could to save Primsy.

_Step._

Tears ran down her face as quickly as she ran across the cobblestone. She didn’t have time to stop and mourn. There were shouts and cries coming from the castle grounds asking for help and back up. Behind her was Liam who still needed someone to help him get out.

Now wasn’t the time to nurse her broken heart. Now was the time to act.


End file.
